


Night-time encounters

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cat, Could be corvosider or not, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Post-DotO, Random Encounters, So so spoopy, Still not really used to actually living in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: If you go out, beware of the things that go bump in the night!





	Night-time encounters

**Author's Note:**

> It was kooks' idea. Blame her for this silliness. Although the crooked cock thing comes from me because I had to.

Once he had gotten more used to the world outside of the Void, the Outsider had found that he loved moving about. He had been able to go wherever he wanted as the Void deity, but now he could actually do it with his own body, and he found that it was such a wildly different experience he could barely even compare them. It had been a month since he settled into the Dunwall Tower, but he had quickly made it an evening routine to take a walk through Dunwall. Corvo had joined him on those walks just a day later, under the pretense of wanting to stretch his legs. The Outsider had let him, with just a few jibes about helplessness here and there; his company was appreciated, despite the Outsider's teasing. 

"The Void is forever," the Outsider mused, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a wall. A short distance away Corvo looked up from making sure the downed thugs were simply unconscious and not dead. "It's a place separate from this world, separated from the very idea of time itself. That's why, unless I wished for it, there was nothing that changed in there. Nothing grew, nothing disappeared, nothing lived or died. Anything that moved, moved by my will. By my allowing it."

Corvo nodded, a slightly pinched look on his face. He had never gotten used to the Void, and he had definitely never grown to enjoy visiting it. "I see," he said simply, making the Outsider smile. 

"That's why this place, this world, is so fascinating to me. I can watch for an eternity, but I think you humans will never stop being so intriguing to me—making the fullest of your short lives, always changing, lives and cultures and countries moving around so fast I sometimes lose track of you."

"You're a human, too," Corvo reminded gently, dusting his knees off as he stood up. 

The Outsider blinked, then smiled wider, ruefully. "That's true." He said nothing more, disappearing into his own thoughts as he often did. During all those thousands of years he rarely spoke with others—sometimes it could take decades between two brief conversations—and he still found it the most comfortable to watch his surroundings in silence, like he had done for so long. Talking and spending any longer amounts of time around other, chatty people brought him quickly to exhaustion, he had found.

As Corvo fetched watchmen to take care of the criminals the Outsider looked up at the night sky, watched clouds slowly move across the moon. It was peaceful, somehow reminding him of the Void, and he could happily have spent the rest of the night like that had not a bump against his leg brought him out of his thoughts with a jerk. Cursing to himself he looked around wildly, trying to spot what had disturbed him. 

"Did you just swear by 'the Outsider's crooked cock?'" 

The Outsider was already glaring when he looked at Corvo, who was hiding his amusement very badly, if he was even trying at all. He decided the question didn't deserve an answer. At least the two watchmen were busy deciding how to deal with the unconscious bodies. "There was something here, something that touched my leg. It... caught me by surprise," he said with a grimace, doing his best to hide how hard his heart beat. He wondered if he would ever get used to the unpleasant reactions of his body, and if he could master it well enough to never have to endure Corvo's knowing smile again.

"By something, do you mean the little fellow here?" Corvo crouched and reached out his hand, and not until then did the Outsider see the shape moving cautiously towards Corvo. 

A cat, with fur dark enough to easily blend into the shadows. Even as it sniffed at Corvo's hand the Outsider could only barely distinguish the head, but as if feeling the attention from behind it turned back to look at him with orange eyes that seemed to glow. Seeing it he glared harder, even though he felt the sense of foolishness sneak up on him; it must have been something the Outsider's imagined, because it wasn't possible for cats to laugh. Nothing he had observed had showed cats laughing, or even scaring people for fun. Judging the feline in front of him, however, was quickly making the Outsider reassess his earlier observations. 

Corvo chuckled and stood up, taking a step around the cat to walk to the Outsider. "Seems this one likes you."

"I somehow doubt that," the Outsider said, still staring into the orange eyes that seemed to regard him with just as much intensity as he was giving it. 

"Well, of you want to be rid of it, there's an easy way." 

Before the Outsider got to ask what that was, Corvo grabbed something from a pocket and threw it on the ground in front of the cat. The reaction was instantaneous: with a start the cat flew backwards into the air, hissing loudly as it dashed away. 

Corvo chuckled, then looked at the Outsider lying on the ground with wide eyes, a hand clutching his chest, and he started laughing.


End file.
